The present exemplary embodiment relates to storage and packing containers. It finds particular application in conjunction with adjustable size storage containers, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Normally, packaging and shipping containers that are offered for sale are of a single size. If a small package is needed, then a small package is bought. If a large package is needed, then a large package is bought. In some applications, the size of container that is needed is not always known when it comes time to purchase it. In these cases it can be advantageous to purchase an adjustable volume storage container.
In the past, adjustable volume storage containers have often been cumbersome, require lots of space themselves, and have had additional moving parts, catches, latches, or clamps. It is often advantageous to buy a collapsible container that does not take up much space itself before it is needed, just to have on hand in case the need for a storage container arises. In this setting, the adjustable volume feature is particularly advantageous because one cannot know the size of container needed before the job even arises. The storage container of the present application overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.